One night
by Final Death
Summary: Rock finds someone other than Revy in her bed. Rock x Eda. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Here we go another fic

**Here we go another fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.**

**Revy?  
**

"Where is the light switch?" Rock whispered to himself as he stumbled over some beer bottles and empty cartridges. He heard a grumble in front of him, 'Ah Revy' he thought as he made his way over to her trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Damn whys this room so dark anyway." Rock said a little louder causing the form in front of him to stir. He pulled out his lighter so he could see a little of where exactly he was, but trust it to run out when he needed it most. He moved around the table or what was left of said table and approached the bed. He was right in front of the bed when he step on a half filled cigarette packet causing a crunch sound to run through the room.

"Shit!" was all Rock got out of his mouth before he was flipped and lunged onto the bed. His back hurt and his head was spinning from the impact and he was struggling to breath from the firm grip Revy had around his neck.

"R-Revy…I-its m-me…R-Rock," Rock managed to get out between breaths. The hand around his neck loosened slightly and Rock was relieved that he wasn't doing to die tonight. His thoughts where cut short as a pair of lips met his, Rock was to shocked to kiss back and just watched as Revy pulled away from the kiss.

"R-Revy?" Rock could hardly think straight and failed to notice the blonde hair hanging loosely next to his face.

"Wrong. Try again lover boy." Eda said seductively licking her lips as she looked down at Rock, her gold cross having above his chin.

"E-Eda?" Rock said unsure of himself.

"Bingo!" Eda said cheerfully as she inched closer to him. Rock was confused by what was going on. Here in Revy's bed is Eda and she kissed him and her mouth is currently moving closer to his. Rock's eyes widened as he realised what she was about to do. Eda's mouth was so close to his that Rock could feel her nose brushing against hi.

'NO! I must stop I can't…kiss…Hmm' Rocks thoughts turned into a quiet moan as there lips met gently pressing and rubbing against each other. Rock unconsciously raised his arms and placed them around her waist as Eda's hands firmly placed themselves on his chest.

They continued to kiss for several minutes stopping in between to breath before continuing. There lips parted as there tongues met playing gently with the other as they tasted and probed each others mouths enjoying the other.

Eda's hands had been at work and already took of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Rock had noticed that she had only been wearing a bra and panty and wouldn't have to do much to bet her naked.

'No I must stop this what if…Revy found out,' Rocks mind was in turmoil, he wanted this…oh how badly he wanted this, but he felt like he was betraying Revy by doing this. He realised Eda had stopped kissing him or rather he had stopped and caused her to stop.

"Thinking about two-hands?" Eda asked looking down at him.

"Yeah." Rock replied been totally honest about how he felt at this point. Eda could feel he wanted this as the bulge in his pants had began to point out, but knew his feelings for Revy would be a problem…he really was a decent guy.

"This has got nothing to do with two-hands its between us, forget about her for one night." Eda said before moving in for another kiss. She could feel him kissing him back slightly and smiled knowingly.

They broke the kiss for a second and Rock surprised Eda by saying, "Its just one night" before he pulled her down for another kiss. Eda was glad that he had agreed, but was a little sad about the fact that he saw this as a one night stand and nothing else.

'Well I'll take what I can get,' Eda thought as she took Rocks hand into her own and placed on her breast giving it a light squeeze. Rock had forgotten all about his worries about Revy and was completely taken in by Eda. Eda's hand founds it way down to his buckle and undid his belt pulling it out and throwing it to the ground before unzipping his pants and pulling it down to his ankles, leaving him to get rid of it. She looked down and saw the large bulge in his boxers and blushed. Rock took this moment to unclasp her bra, causing it to slid down Eda's arms. Rock took a good look at her causing her to blush.

Now Eda wasn't a modest person, she knew what she had and often flaunted it to get guys attention, but the way he looked at them made her blush.

Rock took her left breast into his hand and started messaging it lightly; Eda's head fell and landed on his shoulder as he continued to play with her breast. She was panting slightly from his ministrations, it felt different to any other time men had touched her, they where rough and greedy, but not Rock he was gently and saw to her needs before his own.

Rock's finger slid under her chin and pulled her up for a kiss as his hands slowly started to play with her nipples, tugging and pinching as he continued to pleasure her. Eda pulled away from the kiss and looked at him before lowering down his body and removing the last of his clothing.

Eda examined his erection for a few seconds before giving it a light lick on the top of his head. The sudden contact sent a shiver through his body and Rock loved it.

Eda took his member and started stroking up and down on it before taking some of it in her mouth, She sucked and licked on the head while still pumping up and down on his shaft causing him to moan. She stopped sucking his head and pulled back before taking his whole member into her mouth and throat.

Rock jerked a little at the warm feeling engulfing his manhood before looking down at Eda as she slowly started to bob up and down his hard on.

Eda's tongue wrapped around his member as much as it could while she continued her stimulations. She could hear Rock grunting and moaning as she sucked on him and the whimper he let out when she stopped turned her on even more. She pulled away from Rocks penis and looked at him before placing it between her breasts and pumping him even hard and faster than before. Rock was moaning loudly and they both knew he couldn't last much longer. Eda started to flick his head every time his member came up and this only speeded up Rocks release.

"I-I'm gonna-" Rock said before Eda stopped pumping his member with her breasts and took his member in her mouth and giving it one long hard suck as he came into her mouth filling with his seed. Rock grunted and looked down at Eda as she swallowed the last of his cum before she looked up at him.

Eda couldn't wait any longer and climbed on top of him straddling his hips with hers. Eda started to grind gently onto his penis as she looked him in the eyes and giving him a kiss. When the kiss was over Rocked looked at her and nodded.

Eda looked at him before hastily moving her panty out of the way not even bothering to remove it as she took his erection in her hand and slowly pushed into her entrance, she gasped and arched her back as he slowly ascended into her. She fell forward landing on his chest panting heavily when he was completely inside her. She hadn't had sex in awhile and was very tight because of it.

She felt Rock's hand trail up her back rubbing it gently as he kissed her neck slowly.

She couldn't believe him he was so perfect, the perfect man to have as a husband. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head when he whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?"

She looked up down at him before kissing him passionately while slowly moving her hips. Rock started to move with her and they continued to bask in each others pleasure.

Eda pulled away from the kiss and pressed herself straight up as she started to move faster. Rock gripped her hips and to thrust into her with more force than before.

"Oh God! Yesss! Faster, faster…Ahhh!" Eda screamed as she bounced even faster and harder into Rock, her breasts moving with her body making slight slapping noises as they hit each other. This turn Rock on even more and he began thrusting into her even faster and harder than before.

"O-Oh Y-yess I-I'm…c-cumming!" Eda shouted as her back arched backwards giving Rock the best view of her breasts causing him to cum with her.

Rocks hips jerked as he shot his cum up into her moaning loudly as he did. Eda looked forward once more and fell down on his chest yet again panting heavily before moving and placing a kiss in the hollow of his neck.

Rock ran his fingers through her hair gently as they just laid there in silence completely taken in by the moment.

"Thank you Rock-kun" Eda said she got off of him and laid back down next to him. Rock pulled her into him tightly holding her as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"No thank you Eda-chan" Rock said as he moved and kissed her again. Eda smiled and nuzzled herself into his chest.

"Ahhh! How lovely, sooo romantic. Fuck! If you guys want to fuck each others brains out at least don't do it in my BED!" Revy screamed in anger as she stood in front of them. There eyes shot open at her voice they had both completely forgot they where in Revy's bed.

Revy turned around with her arms wrapped under her breasts, "Sheesh…you fuck in my bed and don't even invite me." Revy mumbled softly but not soft enough as the other two inhabitants of the room heard her.

**A/N: Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed, I really wanted to write a Rock Eda fanfic and now I have. **

**Thanks for reading and please review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had only planned on writing a short ONE SHOT, but I couldn't help myself

**A/N: I had only planned on writing a short ONE SHOT, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.**

**Revy!**

The room was silent and both Rock and Eda where at a loss for words. They simultaneously turned and looked at each other and then back at Revy, both in disbelief of what they just heard. Revy the legendary two-hands had just asked them for a threesome. Rock for one was flooded with different thoughts as to what could cause this; it was something he had never expected from Revy, not his Revy. He looked over at Eda who was grinning madly, but before he even had time to question her; Eda was out of bed and pressed firmly against Revy's back.

Revy jumped slightly at the sudden contact caused from Eda's bare breasts against her back, but Eda was more concerned by the path her hands where making. They moved from Revy's to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze and tug before lowering her head and gently leaving butterfly kisses down from Revy's neck to her shoulder.

"Come on two-hands are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?" Eda asked pulling Revy back and onto the bed, landing in between Rocks legs.

"Shut the fuck up Eda" Revy said with a slight hint of excitement in her voice. Eda ignored Revy and bit down on her earlobe eliciting a loud gasp from Revy. Eda's hands went under Revy's shirt and started messaging her breasts while pinching her nipples ever so slightly.

Revy's face showed nothing, but pure pleasure and Rock couldn't believe that this was Revy his Revy the one that never showed any emotion other than hate and anger.

Eda's hands travelled lower and undid Revy's pants and slowly before pulling them down revealing her small black panties. Her other hand pulled her top over her head and revealed her perfect tits to Rock leaving his jaw hanging wide open at the site.

Revy saw Rock staring and for the first time in her life felt shy about her position. She was about to say something, but was interrupted when she felt Eda push her down against Rock allowing her to feel his erection pushing against her stomach. Revy moved back and examined Rock for a few seconds before taking his erection in her hands and stroking it a few times. Eda smirked and moved back before laying down between Revy's legs. She slid down under Revy's body and began to lick at Revy's thighs as she made her way up to Revy's wet panties before slowly giving her slit a quick lick through her panties.

Revy gasped and Rock took the chance to push his member into her mouth, Revy's eyes widened as she felt him push all the way to the back of her mouth and down her throat a little. Revy choked a little but moved back and started sucking his erection while Eda pulled her panties down and off her legs.

Rock watched on in fascination as Eda slowly started to move closer and closer to Revy's wet sex. He felt his erection ache with anticipation when Revy stopped sucking on him as Eda's tongue entered her and caused Revy to gasped.

Eda licked around her slit and re-entered her warm entrance causing Revy to moan onto Rocks erection sending a shockwave of pleasure through his body. Revy looked up at Rock and she saw a hint of venerability in his eyes as she started to slowly bob up and down his erection again. Rock's hand made its way to her breast and started squeezing it lightly while playing with her nipple with his index and middle finger.

Eda slowly removed her tongue and licked up and down Revy's slit again before taking her clit in her mouth and nibbling on it for a few seconds before biting down on it rather hard causing Revy to moan out loudly. Revy's back arched and she bit down gently on Rocks erection causing him to flinch before he felt her start messaging his dick with her tongue on the exact same spot she had bit down on.

Eda forced two fingers into Revy wet pussy and started sucking down harder on her clit as she pumped in and out of her. Eda's hand travelled down to her own moist slit and started messaging herself as she continued ton pump into Revy with more and more speed. This caused Revy to move faster and faster up and down Rock's dick causing him to jerk slightly. They both knew he was close to his orgasm and this only caused Revy to move even faster and suck down even harder as she took him down her throat.

The pleasure Revy was receiving from Eda caused her to moan loudly sending shockwaves of pleasure through Rocks body. Rock couldn't hold himself back any longer and came in Revy's mouth, thrusting into her mouth as each squirt sent into her mouth only caused Revy to Cum and spill her juices all over Eda's face.

Eda licked up all of Revy's juices enjoying the taste while sucking on Revy's clit. Revy was still busy coming down from her orgasmic high when she realised she still had a mouth full of Rock's and it was starting to spill out of the sides of her mouth. She looked up at the dazed sight of Rock and swallowed the load of cum in her mouth enjoying every lingering taste of his essence.

Eda got out from under Revy and turned her around and pushed her down into her wet folds. Eda looked down at Revy and smiled as Revy started to taste her and lick her. Rock looked at Revy eating out Eda and followed Revy's perfectly toned body to her firm ass before taking her and lifting her into the air.

Revy caught on and lifted her ass into the air allowing Rock to grip her waist and penetrated her wet pussy, pushing deep into her causing her to moan into Eda's wet lips.

Eda moaned as Revy's voice sent vibrations into her body, her hand gripped her one tit and her other gripped Revy's hair holding Revy's head in her lap as Rock started to slide in and out of her body. Revy tongue entered Eda's wet pussy causing a moan from both Eda and Rock as she started to curve and flick her tongue inside of Eda.

Rock watched on in fascination as Eda played with her breast and Revy's tongue entered Eda. Revy loved the taste of Rocks cum inside of Eda and pushed her tongue even deeper into Eda's pussy causing Eda to moan loudly as Revy hit her good spot.

Rock was so turned on now that he started unconsciously ramming into Revy with more vigour and passion than before. Revy pulled out of Eda and shouted loudly as Rock slammed into her.

Revy couldn't believe that Rock the salary man they had kidnapped in the beginning could be such a good fuck.

Eda pulled Revy up and kissed her hard, pushing her tongue into Revy's unsuspecting mouth. Revy being one to never back down from a battle before attacked Eda's tongue fighting ruthlessly not wanting Eda to have the satisfaction of winning any kind of fight they might ever have.

Eda and Revy continued to battle it out, but Revy lost the war as her mouth pulled away to breath when Rock hit her g-spot sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

Revy started panting before she latched onto Eda's breasts as her nails dug into Eda's hips earning a gasp from both Eda and Revy as Revy came, her inner walls clamping around Rocks dick and milking him for all he was worth as he came into Revy.

They both screamed out as they came and fell on the bed panting heavily. Rock pulled out of Revy and moved over to her to kiss her for the first time that night. Revy welcomed the kiss, but before they could deepen the kiss Eda's tongue joined in as there three tongues licked and played with each other.

When they broke the kiss they all fell to the bed and entered a peaceful slumber all still mixed up in a mess of limbs.

**(At the Lagoon companies headquarters)**

"Damn where the hell is Rock I sent him to go find Revy three hours ago," Dutch said as he slammed his hand against a desk.

"Maybe he's fucking Revy right about now," Benny said with a small giggle.

"Yeah like that would ever happen," Dutch let out before breaking out into a full grown laugh.

The two continued to laugh as they made jokes about Rock ever being with Revy in that way. Neither of them would ever be able to comprehend what really happened that night.

**The End**

**A/N: There you go not exactly what I had intended, but there you go.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
